Dark Forest
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: There is a forest where no mortals goes. For within that forest a darkness roams like a hungry black panther. D is hired to check out the source of the peoples fear. And who does he meet there? You shall find out soon enough.


****

Disclaimer: SM does not own Vampire Hunter D. 

My first try at a VHD ficcie. Wonder if it'll be liked? *ponders out in a dark wood for inspirations. while spraying a canful of bug spray on self*

On With The Ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

The Dark Forests

The Forest of No Return ~~~

There is a forest where no mortals dare to roam. Though peaceful looking and so serene, deep at the heart of it darkness roams like a hungry panther. For thousands of years man has ignored passing through this forest. Though it may be a short cut to the next town. None has ever came out alive. Some says that the forest is alive. Looking, waiting for an idle prey to roam in it's outskirts. Some says a beast stronger than a vampire lives deep in there. Even a dark beast dares not cross that forest. For within their inner mind they can feel a presence so dark and powerful. And Hungry. It care not What enters it. For when you are hungry. You take whatever you can get. And so our story starts here.

Brave Hunter for Hire ~~~

"So what is this new job about D?" Questioned the ever curious talking hand. //~.~ If my hands talked, I think I'll just cut if off and get a fake one. Brrr. Creepy. How do you take a bath with that, with you?//

"I don't know. It just said a Brave Hunter Wanted. Will Pay Anything." Replied the emotionless D.

"Hmm. Sounds big. If they are willing to Pay Anything. Say D? You don't think? That maybe? I hope not. They want you to . . . hunt down an unknown beast at that forest they have back there? Because if it is. DON'T DO IT!" Said Hand.

"Scared? Just because no one ever ventured in there means that whatever it is, is That strong. Mortals fear the unknown. For all I know. It could be a wild dog or maybe a wild tiger."

"You Don't Understand. NO BEAST EVER ENTERS THERE! DARK BEAST! AS IN THE NOT HUMAN SPECIES!"

"Where here." And with that he puts on his glove silencing the talking hand.

D rode his horse through the town to the nearest inn, where he rented a night there and went out back to tied down his horse and have the stable boy take care of him and pay him handsomely for it. Then he took of for the parlor where he was supposed to meet his client.

"Shesh. You take better care of your horse then you do me. And I'm a part of You!" Complained the muffled cry of Hand.

"Shhh." Was all he said as he entered the smoked filled parlor. Once in he received a lot of stares. Not one of evil intent, but that of hope?

"Are you the Vampire Hunter D?" Said a woman servant.

D just nods.

"Come this way. The mayor is waiting for you." And she showed him to back room that housed a richly decorated living room for meetings and the likes. The floor was carpeted a rich deep scarlet and mahogany tables and chairs. The fireplace was empty for it was the middle of summer but in it were scented candles that filled the room with a rich sweet aroma of spring flowers.

"Welcome to Jerico, the Moon City. We have been expecting you D." Said a rather young man. He was dressed casually, in just a white tunic and brown leather pants and black boots. He had dark black hair that seem to glimmer a bluish highlights and a deep dark midnight blue eyes.

D nods. "Are you the one that called me here?"

"Yes I did. My name is Quinn Antares. I am the mayor of this city."

D eyed the length of him. His demeanor seems to have a bit of royalty to it but he didn't had the air like them. In simply terms. He didn't carry his title around. "What job is it that you want me to do?"

"Ah yes. The job. Please have a seat. Do you want your lunch brought here?"

"No thank you. On with the business."

The young man chuckled. Pleased that the hunter didn't like idle chit-chat. "Very well. As you obviously might know. Behind our town is the fable forest. The Forest of No Return. For a thousand years our ancestors never crossed that forest, nor any of the darklings. They said it breathed and had an evil presence to it. No one knows what's in there. But for years our people have been going to the next town using the hard way around, the high mountains. We have lost many lives that way due to rock slides, bandit waiting at the end and other unmentionable ill fates. I, as mayor wish to rid of this problem. That's were you come in D. I wish for you to check what the source of all this fear comes from. And if you can, if it is Evil. Can you rid of it for us?"

"Has Anyone ever went in there? Or came out the other way?"

"No one Ever entered it. Sometimes a darkling would. But . . . soon as it enters the whole woods seems to shudder and the screams of that darkling would fill the air. My people wouldn't even think stepping one foot through that forest to investigate."

"I see. So you don't know what may be in there then?"

"I am sorry. I do not know. There is no records of anyone entering or coming out. Or even the slightest hint of what is in there. .................... But......."

D looks at the young man. "But you have?"

The young man nods a little. "Once. When I was small. I had a puppy. And he ran in the forest. Of course I followed him ignoring my mother's wishes not to go in there. By the time I found my puppy. . . . . It was already dead. Sucked alive or something. I got scared and so I ran. But . . . I forgot which way I had come in. So I was lost for a long while. And it was getting dark. Then . . . I remembered a girl. She rescued me. I don't remembered what she looks like now. But I remember her being beautiful because I had mistaken her for an angel. She came close to me and . . . the next thing I remember was waking up in my room. My mother told me I was found at the edge of the forest." They young man chuckled a little to himself. "I was scolded for hours and was grounded for what seemed like an eternity. But . . I think that girl saved me. And I think she lives in there. If she does. Then that means that the forest can't be all that bad. Unless I dreamed that I saw a girl." With that he seemed to space off, thinking of old times.

"You had no mark on you?"

"Hmm? Oh no. I was stripped naked and they saw no mark on me. They called it a miracle I came out there alive."

D says nothing and sits there with his arms and legs crossed. "I'll take it."

"You will? Oh thank you very much D! I'll pay anything that you need if you can help my people let go of their fear of that forest! And you may take whatever you need at the supply store, foods, weapons, supplies, whatever you think you may need. The forest takes at least 2 to 3 weeks to clear, or maybe more. We aren't sure. As you can see. Since we never went in, we really don't know how long you'll be in there."

D just nods his head and gets up ready to leave. "I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Thank you again D. Thank you so very much."

"Don't thank me yet. I still haven't started on my job."

"Okay. Good luck to you then."

And with a silent grace D swept on out of the living room getting the gears he will need for tomorrows travels.

That night ~~~

"D! Are you Nuts! I don't care how Rich that man maybe. But you're a Fool to enter that forest!"

"You know, I really don't need my left hand don't you?"

"Oh sure. Find yourself a plastic hand. What 'help' can he do for you?!"

"He knows when to shut up."

The talking hand just grumbled. "I'm just letting you know. That forest doesn't feel right. It's almost as if it were alive."

"I know. I felt it to. That's why I'm going."

"For curiosities sake?"

"What ever is in there. It smells familiar."

"Smells? Like what?"

"Never mind. I don't know. Not yet. But I intend to find out."

And so they slept that night away. Not knowing what awaits them. In the Forest of No Return. 

But at the edge of the forest that night. A cloaked figure stands there, staring up at the inn. "So? You smell me, eh? Wonder how you would react when you finally meet me D." A small dark smile spreads across an unseen face. It twirled and disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O.o Whoa? I never did a Story Mode Ficcie like that.

Brrrrr. Creepy Presence! Who and What is it? And how does it know D?

Should I continue? Send in those Reviews and I'll post ASAP? ^.~


End file.
